


The Perfect Stranger

by tinyAvenueSailor



Series: The Possible Maybe [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Spencer is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyAvenueSailor/pseuds/tinyAvenueSailor
Summary: Things are finally looking good for Peter after meeting the beautiful stranger, Spencer but he soon finds himself in a hard place when certain feelings for his best friend begin to resurface.Sequel to Missed Opportunities





	The Perfect Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta, [ fandom-mashup ](https://fandom-mashup.tumblr.com/)

Peter wasn’t sure if he was ready for this again. He didn’t have the best track records in dating. Most times it ended up in someone getting hurt because of him. Almost always with his heart being broken. He had come up with three hundred reasons (and counting) to not do this, and yet he was throwing himself back into the fire pit. He was obviously a masochist if his side job wasn’t already enough of a hint.

“Peter!” Peter spun around to the sound of his name and his heart skipped when he saw Spencer jogging towards him. That bright sunshine smile was enough to dispel any last-minute doubts floating around in Peter’s mind. “Sorry, I’m late,” Spencer's hands fell to his knees and he panted. “You didn’t wait long, right?”

“No, no,” Peter shook his head. “I just got here.” Fifteen minutes ago... maybe twenty.

“Great, I would hate to make you wait,” Spencer reached out for Peter and wrapped himself around Peter’s arm, their bodies flushed together. Peter kept the squawk at the back of his throat away from Spencer’s ears. “So, where to?” Spencer tilted his head up with expectations in his eyes. Peter wasn’t sure if Spencer was doing all of this on purpose or if he was just that naturally adorable. Either way, it should be illegal because the charm is working. 

“We could walk around Central Park if you want?”

“Yeah, I haven’t been able to laze around there for so long,” Spencer sighed into Peter’s shoulder.

“Seriously?” Peter paused and furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought you just moved here.”

The sunshine smile on Spencer’s face cracked at the corner of his lips but if Peter noticed he chose to ignore it. Spencer ducked his head away from Pete’s eyes, “I uh, did but I used to visit here a lot when I was younger.” That’s the first time he’s ever heard that from Spencer. It shouldn’t have been odd since New York City got thousands of tourists each day. Most Americans either had family living in the city or used it as a big vacation spot to mark off things on their bucket list. He just thought it would be something Spencer would definitely mention over the past few weeks. “It’s really no big deal, it was so long ago,” Spencer tugged on his arm. 

“Cool, we can just take it slow then,” Peter tore his eyes away from Spencer and began to lead the way to Central Park. Any wary thoughts in his mind about Spencer went quiet after that moment.

* * *

“So despite any of your conclusion-jumping thoughts, it was not my fault that I was late,” They were only a few minutes into their stroll in Central Park, but Spencer was already on a spiel about why he was not to be blamed for being late. “Seriously, I had everything planned out…”

Spencer really loved to talk. He would find a conversation in the smallest of things and drag the usual five-minute topic out to an hour. It could be overwhelming to Peter who enjoyed a little peace and quiet but he overall enjoyed listening to Spencer’s stories. And he loved(too soon) liked that Spencer enjoyed listening to his own stories too. He would give Peter room to respond and valued his opinion, genuinely interested in what Peter had to say. It was rare that a conversation grew dull between them. 

The thing was when Spencer’s mouth started going at it he tended to let loose a few pieces of information.

“And like when I’m finally ready to leave, my sister tries to take my jacket. I mean it’s her jacket but how could she take it. It completes the outfit and it looks so good on me. I had to wrestle her out of there which is not easy, trust me.”

“You have a sister?” Peter stopped in his tracks. Peter didn’t have a problem with any information Spencer revealed about himself. That was the point of going out on a date: to get to know each other. In fact, Peter was open to learning everything he could about Spencer; he wasn’t the issue.

The problem was that Spencer didn’t seem to share the same sentiments.

Spencer's voice fell silent, “Yeah, I have a sister.” A short and quick answer, no stories, no pictures, no further details. Whenever Spencer realized he spilled certain details about himself to Peter, he would quickly try to switch the conversation or divert Peter’s attention elsewhere. Peter wouldn’t go so far to call himself a professional detective, but after years of crime-fighting and carrying out multiple investigations you pick up on a few things. The most obvious would be Spencer’s relentless avoidance of any topics about his family or home. Peter does not get the feeling that Spencer comes from a bad home. With the few slip-ups that have happened Spencer sounded very content with his home life, but he’s been wrong before. The only thing that Peter knew about Spencer’s family or home life was that Spencer cooks, always have hot water, and now has a sister to which he has no picture nor a name to match to.

In addition to Spencer’s secret family, he also never named friends. Unlike his family, Spencer would freely tell Peter many stories and adventures about his friends-- nameless friends with very little descriptions and again no pictures. Peter had to wonder if this is what having a personal conversation with Spider-Man sounded like. Peter had to stick names to the people in Spencer’s stories like the annoying neighbor, a frequent in Spencer’s tales. Peter has managed to put together that the man had to be very tall and muscular( thankfully sounded older, hopefully not handsome). The facts were that Spencer obviously didn’t want Peter knowing some things. Why the knowledge of his sister would be filed under classified in Spencer’s mind was a mystery Peter was still trying to solve.

Spencer's eyes snapped over to a lake ahead of them, “Oh, look, they are doing boat rides.” And there was Spencer’s distraction. Peter had gotten used to Spencer’s deflections by now. He played along with it for the most part, but there were moments he was tempted to use the covert interrogation techniques he managed to learn from Cat and take a crack at Spencer. Dig until he found his answers.

Peter glanced over at the lake with several boats already drifting on it and looked back at Spencer’s innocent eyes. “You sure?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun!” Spencer grabbed Peter’s hand and dragged him over.

If Spencer wasn’t ready to share then Peter would respect that. It’s not like Spencer was the only one keeping secrets.

* * *

“Ummm, Spencer?” Peter started as he continued to row both of them out. Spencer liked the idea of a rowboat but hated rowing, leaving it up to Peter to take the fancy dame out to the good scenery on the lake. He had a feeling that rowing was not the only thing Spencer disliked on a boat.

“Mmmm.” Spencer hummed. He had his eyes set down on the water while spot between his eyebrows scrunched up.

“Do you like water?”

Spencer didn’t react to Peter’s question. His eyes flicked up to get a glance at Peter before going back down to the water, “Why would you ask that?”

“Well, you’ve been glaring at it from some time now.”

Spencer snapped his head up and sighed, “I don’t hate it.” He looked around at the nearest land which was a good distance away from them.

“Is it that you can’t swim?” Cause that was the first conclusion everyone jumped to when a person didn’t like water.

“I can swim,” Spencer shrugged. “I just don’t like being wet most times.”

“Most times?” Peter raised an eyebrow. “What about the beach? You said you love the beach.”

“It’s different,” Spencer shrugged, “and no one goes to the beach to really swim,” Spencer said it was like some unwritten rule Peter has never heard of.

“Then what go to the beach to do?”

“Tan, take some pictures, beach volleyball, and show off your new swimsuit,” Spencer smirked.

“Pool Party?”

“An excuse to get drunk while showing off your new swimsuit.”

“Skinny dipping?”

“That’s unfair.”

“You need to get wet.”

“But you’re doing it for the sex.”

“Touche.”

Spencer rolled his eyes and chuckled before staring back down at the water. He stretched his hand down and ran it through the green water. Spencer's attention steadied on the ripples he created in the still water. Peter tilted his head with his gaze heavy on his date. As if reading Peter’s mind Spencer spoke, “I’m not scared of water. It’s just,” Spencer paused and fixed himself further away from the edge of the boat, “I just have a complicated relationship with water.”

Peter stopped rowing, “We could go back.” Farwell that wasted fifteen dollars.

“No, no,” Spencer shook his head and leaned back on his hands. “Honestly I’m fine Peter. This is romantic. I like it.”

“You do?” Peter pursed his lips.

Spencer nodded and looked around, “I mean it’s so beautiful.” It was still the early days of October, the green trees have already started to fade into a mixture of oranges and reds. A few already falling onto the water. Spencer took a deep breath in and let it out in content, falling deeper into himself. Rather than admiring the beauty around him, Peter found himself much more distracted with the one in front of him. If there was one word to describe Spencer, it was perfect. Perfect laugh. Perfect hair. Perfect blue eyes that Peter never wanted to look away from. Laughed at his lame jokes. Loved Spider-Man. Interesting. Funny. Smart. Beautiful. Kind. Sweet. Had the most perfect natural lighting that would have any photographer itching to take a photo. Why didn’t he bring his camera? Fuck! He should have brought his camera?! Harry always said that all Peter had to do was wait before the world dropped a beautiful person into his lap. Peter had his issue with the statement, but he couldn’t argue that he has dated some beautiful people in his life. Gwen, Felicia, MJ, and now Spencer and as usual Peter felt he was pitching way out of his league. “It really is peaceful,” Spencer sighed to himself and a moment passed before his eyebrows started to furrow. He could only hear the splash of waves against the boat as they floated along quite different from the bursting sounds of laughter and conversations that surrounded them a few minutes ago. “Like its really quiet.” Spencer straightened up to see only a single boat or two around them. “We are really far out.” Oops. Spencer tried to look back to where they began but it was too far. “How did you row us out here so fast?” He may have used a bit too much Spidey strength.

“I work out,” because that answers everything.

Spencer raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, you are really strong.” He propped his chin upon his arm.

“I chase web-slinging heroes for a living,” Peter stumbled out an excuse, “you gain some muscle on the job.” Spencer looked Peter down from head to toe, observing the bulging muscles hidden underneath his shirt and bit his lip. He moved from his seat to a spot next to Peter. “Uhh, Spencer?” Peter was suddenly aware of the secluded area they were in.

“What?” Spencer gave Peter’s bicep a good squeeze and he hummed in delight. “You don’t mind do you?”

“I don’t,” Peter watched Spencer inch in closer.

“It’s such a shame to hide all this under baggy clothes,” Spencer sighed. He leaned in closer, slowly moving a hand up from his bicep to his chest.

Peter inched in closer until their noses were almost touching, staring right into Spencer’s eyes, “I’m really loving this but getting sexy in a boat is uncomfortable.”

Spencer froze with only a small distance keeping his lips from connecting with Peter. Soon after his head dropped and he covered his face, “You couldn’t just enjoy the moment, could you?” Spencer was already moving closer to the edge of his side of the boat away from Peter.

“I’m sorry?” Spencer wasn’t going to believe that apology with the shit-eating grin on his face.

“Well, good luck kissing these lips, Parker.”

“Okay, I am sorry.”

“Nope, not accepted,” Spencer smirked, “you are going to have to work for it.”

Peter was about to make a comeback with another smartass comment when the buzzing in his head began, and on instinct, Peter grabbed onto the boat with a tight grip. Within a second, Peter was able to spot Iron Man speeding above the river with two smaller flying robots chasing him. Peter had a good guess that they weren’t asking for his autograph. The trio flew over them, causing giant waves to ripple and rock their boat. Peter had a tight grip on the boat and was able to stay inside, but heard a scream and a splash from his neighboring spot. When the boat settled down Peter rushed to the other side of the boat.

Spencer was threading in the lake, no doubt soaked down to every last bone in his body and glaring up at Peter. Well, it’s a good thing he really can swim.

Peter managed to rescue Spencer from the lake and drag him back into the boat. They both decided that their short romantic boat ride was over. He saw Falcon and Thor flying from Iron Man’s direction with the two now broken robots in their hands. The Avengers had dealt with it so Peter could sit back and relax for once (yeah it was weird for him too).

“This is hideous,” Spencer stepped out of the bathroom with an ‘I love NYC’ shirt and matching sweatpants. His previously worn clothes were far beyond saving and had no chance of drying in October weather, so Peter had managed to force Spencer into a generic New York City fan outfit.

“I think it looks kind of cute,” Peter chuckled under his breath.

“Zip it,” Spencer groaned, “It doesn't help that a fashion disaster like you thinks this is cute.”

Peter took out the towel he bought and reached to dry Spencer’s hair, “Come on, it's not that bad.”

“It is.”

“Is not,” Peter massaged Spencer’s scalp through the towel, “You look cute no matter what.” Spencer’s breath hitched as a light blush dusted his cheeks. Peter started leaning forward before his mind could catch up to his body. Spencer moved his hand to clutch onto Peter’s shirt and met him halfway to press their lips together. Spencer’s lips were soft and sweet, no doubt from the lip balm Peter would see him apply daily. But there was also this heat Peter could feel. It wasn’t the same kind of warmth Peter was used to feeling when kissing another person, it was hot. Again Peter gets this sense of familiarity that he can’t seem to place, and it drives him crazy for more.

Peter retreated before he reached a point where he couldn’t stop. Spencer’s eyes flutter open, and for a moment they stayed silent. Spencer’s fingers still clutching around Peter’s shirt; Peter's hand settled around Spencer’s face. Until Spencer finally spoke, “Aren’t you going to kiss me again?”

Peter happily obliged.

* * *

“I’m so glad that my nephew could take a break from his busy schedule to take me shopping today.” Aunt May may have the face of an angel, but he could feel the daggers in those words. Canceling one too many dinner nights has its consequences. Peter is only lucky that it’s just shopping. Plus…

“You deserve it, Aunt May.” Because she always did putting up with flaky behavior, even if it was for the overall good of the city. But she didn’t know that, so she still got Aunt of the Year. If Peter could beat up bad guys every night, he is sure he could handle a little shopping with his Aunt May… he thinks. Give him a break. He doesn’t get shopping; he picks the cheapest decent thing on the sales rack and heads to the cashier. 

“Peter, what do you think, red or purple?” Aunt May held up two shirts one dark red and the other with a soft purple.

Peter's eyes flicked back and forth between the two shirts that Aunt May presented in front of him, “Uhh, I think either one would look good on you Aunt May.”

“Peter, you’re so sweet,” Aunt May chuckled, “but not the answer I was looking for.”

“Sorry Aunt May,” Peter scratched his head. “I’m not much of a shopper, but I will hold all of your bags unconditionally.”

Aunt May went off to find a sales representative while Peter relaxed back on one of the few available seats in the store. He wasn’t much help with shopping but he’s sure that Spencer would be a way better shopping partner for Aunt May. Spencer had a casual style, but it wasn’t hard to tell that his clothes were all selected and bought with a fair amount of thought behind them. He could see Aunt May and Spencer hitting it off quite nicely.

His date with Spencer at the park ended very well, with the expectation of a second date very soon. If things kept up at the pace they were going, Peter was going to want them to meet. Was that moving too fast? No matter how taken Peter was with Spencer, it didn’t change that Spencer was still very much a stranger. One that wasn’t comfortable opening up about his family or friends. And taking Peter’s unexplainable gravitation towards him out of the equation, he only knew Spencer for a couple of weeks. He didn’t want to introduce a stranger to Aunt May even if he was perfect.

If he had known Spencer for years, it would be different but it was impossible for things to ever be that perfect. 

Peter rested on his knees and sighed.

Aunt May was taking longer than expected. He has been sitting here for almost twenty minutes and there was no sign of her coming back. In his boredom, Peter got up from his seat in search of her. She wouldn’t stray far without notifying Peter so it wasn’t long until Peter spotted her conversing with a man?

“The purple just looks so soft against your skin,” the man fixed the shirt against Aunt May. Was his Aunt being hit on? It wouldn’t be the first time because no matter how uncomfortable it made Peter, his Aunt May was hot, as told by Mary-Jane. This would be the youngest one he’s seen attempting to make a move - and that was Johnny Storm. His flaming idiotic best friend, Johnny Storm. The last time Peter Parker had seen Johnny was the ‘cafe incident’ where he may or may not have left Johnny in tears. He’s been trying to catch Johnny in his civilian form but the last place he expected to see him was at a small-time department store like this? “I do have a bias, red is one of my favorite colors.”

“Oh, well this would look great on you,” Aunt May lifted the shirt up to Johnny’s chest. Okay, Johnny was a natural flirt but his Aunt May was flirting back…... Yeah, Peter thinks it's about time he cuts in before he sees something he can never unsee.

“Aunt May!” The two jumped up in their spots and jerked their heads towards Peter. He took a step closer, almost wedging himself between Johnny and Aunt May. Peter’s shoulders fell when he faced the blonde and spoke in a hushed tone, “Johnny.” He approached with caution now that Johnny had all reason to be an asshole to him. He expected Johnny to at least cut him off with a cold remark but was surprised to be met with a smile that crinkled at his eyes.“Hey, Peter.” Peter feels the warm rays of Johnny’s smile warm him up deep in his core. He tries to remember how he ever managed to get angry at that gorgeous face. It’s hard to recall but the chains of guilt wrapped around his arms and leg have only gotten heavier with each passing day. 

“Peter you never told me that you knew Johnny Storm,” Aunt May hit his chest and gave him the ‘you should have told me’ look.

“It’s more of a professional relationship,” Peter shrugged.

“Yes, Johnny told me you take pictures of them for the Bugle,” Aunt May exchanged smiles with Johnny. “I follow Johnny’s food blog on Instagram, so exciting meeting the chef in person.” Johnny had a food blog? Aunt May had an Instagram account?

“You know I could send you a couple of my recipes if you want,” Johnny tore his eyes off of Peter and back to May.

“That wouldn’t be too much trouble?”

“No, for a family member of Peter it’s really no problem.”

“Seriously?” Peter furrowed his eyebrows. He’d been an asshole to Johnny, so the last thing he was expecting was lovely gestures towards him or anyone associated with him.

“Yeah, it’s no big deal,” Johnny waved it off and shot a bright smile. Peter had almost mistaken him for an angel.

May’s eyes rolled over from Peter to Johnny and the corner of her lips slightly curled up. She cleared her throat, “Well if you excuse me I need to go try these on.” Aunt May scurried off to the nearest changing room leaving Peter alone with Johnny. When he was sure his Aunt was out of earshot range he spoke to Johnny. “Are you and my Aunt best friends now?”

“Oh I hope so, I need to learn her beauty secrets.” Johnny tucked his blonde hair behind his ear.

An awkward silence settled between them. He wasn’t going to get another lucky chance like this. Peter started, “Johnny I’ve been meaning to apologize for a long time,”

“For what?” Johnny's lips curved down. 

“I didn’t have the best attitude the last time we met.” The chains tightened just thinking back at the moment in the cafe.

Johnny’s face froze for a second before falling into a helpless smile“Oh, Peter you weren’t exactly wrong,” he flipped his hand, “I wasn’t being the greatest friend, it really doesn’t matter.”

“It does!” Johnny went silent. “There was a better way to say what needed to be said and I shouldn’t have taken my frustration out on you. I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” Johnny said for Peter’s sake. If he didn’t give Peter some other form of reassurance the photographer would never forgive himself.

“I really would love to be your friend given another chance.” 

“I thought you were already my friend?” Johnny tipped his head.

“I guess we are.” Peter tried to remain calm on the outside, but on the inside, there was a festival of butterflies celebrating in his stomach. He managed to not ruin his new friendship with Johnny as Peter Parker. He is sure that is why he had that weird feeling shooting throughout his body. Peter was free to now listen to Johnny’s babble and stare into those blue eyes.

Blue eyes?

“Peter?” Johnny furrowed his eyebrows when Peter started to lean in closer to him. 

“You’re eyes….” Millions of people had blue eyes but there was something about Johnny’s that was bugging Peter’s mind. “They look so familiar.”

The words themselves were ridiculous because Peter was already well acquainted with Johnny as Spider-Man and his civilian self. He has had numerous chances to memorize Johnny’s features, and the famous crystal blue eyes belonging to the Storm siblings was a fact many of their fans could recall. There was that nagging in the back of Peter’s head like he had forgotten a person with similar eyes.

“It's just like you said, the purple looks great on - oh,” Aunt May stepped in. “Am I interrupting?”

Peter jerked back away from Johnny. “Interrupting what?”

“Nothing dear,” Aunt May sighed. Her shoulders drooped down and her smile grew small. Peter was able to immediately pick up on her dampening mood.

“Something wrong Aunt May?” Peter asked.

“Oh well,” May eyes flicked over to Johnny and back to Peter. “You know I’m a little hungry, why don’t we get something to eat?”

“Sure.”

Peter was ready to say his reluctant goodbyes to Johnny when Aunt May spun on her toes to Johnny and smiled, “Would you like to join us?”

“Me?” Johnny pointed at himself just as surprised as Peter at the sudden invitation.

“Yes, I would love to chat more with you.”

“Aunt May, Johnny is busy, we shouldn’t disturb him,” Peter intervened.

“I’m not that busy.” Peter did not predict Johnny contradicting him.

“You don’t have to force yourself, you probably have someone to save this very minute.”

“Peter even superheroes can get breaks.” Not a second after Johnny’s phone starts alarming. He snatched it out of his pocket and watched several messages fly by on the screen from his sister. His face fell and groaned, “but not today. Duty calls.” Johnny tucked his phone back in his pocket. “It was nice to meet you, Aunt May. I’ll see you around Peter.” He shot them a sad look before running off.

May looked up to Peter and huffed, “Did you have to jinx it?” 

She couldn’t be blaming him for this. How could he know that Parker’s luck was contagious?

* * *

Peter scrubbed the dishes and hummed to a sweet tune in his head while his Aunt May and Jay chatted in the background. He stayed for dinner and offered to wash the dishes as a make-up for all his previous cancellations. The craziness in New York was down for a few hours, so he might as well use the time spoiling his Aunt.

“We could always help with those, Peter,” May looked over at Peter from the dining table.

“Aunt May it’s fine. You two rest and just let me clean up,” Peter shook his head at them before returning to his humming. May spun to her husband across the table from her and they both exchanged looks. Jay looked up sat Peter one more time and shook his head with a light smile, “I’m not gonna say anything.” They continued to watch Peter wash and dry the dishes while he was caught up in his own little world. When Peter finished he took a seat with the elderly couple. They each had a mug of hot chocolate to sip on while they chuckled to themselves.

Peter rested his chin on his fist and watched the two before he asked, “Did I miss the joke?”

“No,” Jay’s lips quivered. “Your Aunt is just finding herself quite entertained.”

“What so funny Aunt May?”

“Nothing,” she waved her hand and huffed, “it’s nothing dear.” He didn’t believe that for a second. Aunt May set down her cup and looked at Peter with a shrewd gaze in her eyes; the one that sent a shiver down his spine. He remembers getting that look every time she tried to hook him up with the latest lovely niece or nephew of one of her friends.

In that single thought, Peter decided that he should leave. “Look at the time.” Peter pointed to his non-existent watch.

“Too late to run now,” Jay at least shot Peter a sympathetic look. 

“So anything good happened lately,” Aunt May continued.

“Aunt Mayyyy,” Peter groaned. 

“Just tell us Peter,” she hit his shoulder lightly. “Did you meet someone?” 

Peter shook his head. He had unknowingly stepped into dangerous territory. Escaping was futile. Aunt May had his address, phone number and he would love to come back and be spoiled with Apple pie. “Yes,” Peter relinquished. “I did meet someone.”

“Peter!” She hit his arm harder this time.

Before she could get to any more questions Peter rushed out, “But we’ve only been on one date and we don’t want to rush anything.”

“It’s Johnny Storm isn’t it.” If Peter had been holding a mug it would have been shattered against the tiled floor. Johnny? Storm? He hadn’t misheard.

“W-Why would you think I’m dating Johnny Storm?” Did Johnny say something to Aunt May?

“You looked so happy when you spoke to him. I haven’t seen you smile like that in so long.” What? Smile like what? Aunt May turned to Jay with her hand in her cheek and started to gush, “I know what they say about him on the news but he was such a sweet boy when we ran into him. So polite and helpful.” So Johnny didn’t say anything.

Peter leaned back in his seat. His fingers carded through his hair to rest on his neck before he released a long sigh, “Sorry to break it to you Aunt May but it's not him.”

Aunt May’s smile fell. Her head tilted to the side, “You don’t like him?”

“Aunt May you can’t be serious,” Peter shook his head. “Johnny isn’t interested in guys like me.” It was sweet that Aunt May thought he was the most handsome man in the world, but he wasn’t delusional. Johnny dated people with the pockets of Tony Stark, and the face and body of a young Steve Rogers. He was borderline broke, and while Spidey genes had contributed greatly to his ripped body, he couldn’t live up to the Captain’s face or that tight ass.

Aunt May still had a slight frown on her face. “He looked very smitten with you to me.” She continued to rattle her head as she picked up the empty mugs off the table. “Honestly it seemed like he was waiting for you to make a move.”

Peter shook his head. Aunt May would always be his number one fan, “Only in your eyes Aunt May.”

She looked down at Peter and sighed. “Oh, Peter,” she sighed and cupped one of his cheeks. “You need to start opening your eyes.”

* * *

“Shit, shit, shit!” Peter nearly fell off the statue of liberty as soon as he landed. He wasn’t exactly expecting to be greeted with an onslaught of curses. Was it too hard to get a ‘Nice to see you Spidey’? “Oh come on you worthless piece of…”

“I can take my pizza and leave,” Peter snorted.

“Spidey!” Johnny snapped up so fast he nearly fell off the statue from where he was sitting. “Don’t sneak up on people!” Johnny scowled after him.

“I’m sorry you were too busy verbally abusing…” Peter's eyes squinted down at Johnny’s wrist where Johnny’s previous contempt had been focused on. “A watch?” Peter tried to get a better look at the device on Johnny’s hand. “Are you seriously taking your frustration out on a watch? What has that thing ever done to you?”

The watch face on Johnny’s hand went red and beeps before shutting down. Johnny’s head snapped to it and he screamed before attempting every button he could press on the watch. Peter doesn’t think he’s ever seen Johnny so frantic towards a device before. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I need you in my life!” Well then…. Is it weird to feel jealous of a watch?

The watch powered back on and the face turned blue. Johnny let out a breath of relief, so Peter guessed everything was now fine and dandy. He took a seat next to Johnny and observed the device on his wrist. It didn’t look like anything from earth. That wasn’t impossible with the Fantastic Four’s ‘field trips’ as Johnny liked to call them. Could be alien. It could also be one of Reed’s inventions. That man’s brain was beyond their world. The scientist in Peter screamed to know more. “What is that?” Peter leaned in closer to get a better look. 

Johnny's eyes flicked down to the watch and back up to Peter, “Nothing.”

“I can see it on your wrist so it obviously isn’t nothing.” Johnny pressed a button on his wrist and the watch disappeared.

“There nothing.” Johnny gestured to his arm now clear of any technology.

“It has a camouflage mode?!” Peter’s jaw fell open. “Now you’re just teasing!”

“It’s just something a friend gave me, okay,” Johnny his wrist away from Peter’s curious eyes.

“Would this friend happened to be Alien or Atlantean?”

“Maybe.”

“Can I just get a peek?” Peter’s fingers inched closer to Johnny’s wrist.

“No,” Johnny continued to pull his wrist away from Peter, “it's already acting funny. I don’t need you messing around with it with your weird science experiments.”

“Weird Science Experiments? Do I look like a mad scientist to you?”

“You understand the language of Reed,” Johnny flicked his eyes up and down on Spider-Man. “So, yes.”

“Jokes on you,” Peter scoffed, “being compared with Reed Richards is a compliment.”

Peter rolled his mask up to his nose and offered a slice of pizza to Johnny before taking one for himself. His eyes shifted to the watch disguised on Johnny’s wrist every now and again but Johnny was adamant about not talking about it. He can’t believe Johnny is keeping something so cool away from him. Johnny always loved to show off his gadgets. There was even a time where he persuaded Peter to sneak down to Reed’s lab to check out the new inventions. Johnny didn’t keep much from him. Family matters, friendships, relationships, break-ups, sex, very, very detailed descriptions of sex. He even was offered to watch to his sex tape which Peter declined maybe regretfully. The thought of watching Johnny with someone else was very repulsive in his mind.

“Spidey!” Peter snapped his head in time to see a flaming pizza crust circling towards him. He yelped and dived forward off the statue barely missing the hot projectile. Peter shot a web up before his Spider body could go splat.

“What the hell man!” Johnny scrunched up his face in annoyance. “I’ve been trying to get your attention!”

“What the hell is up with you?!” Peter grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up. “Are you trying to set me on fire?!”

“Why didn’t you just dodge?” Johnny folded his arms.

“You set pizza crust on fire and throw it at me, but I’m the problem because I didn’t dodge!?”

Peter was lost as to why Johnny would think throwing any flaming object at him would be a suitable way to get his attention. “Spidey,” Johnny started, “You let me set two dozen objects on fire and throw them at you while **blindfolded** and you dodged every one.”

“That’s ridiculous, why would I let you do that?!”

“I bet you a hundred bucks you couldn’t dodge them.”

“...” That did sound like something he would have done for a hundred bucks. How does he not remember winning a hundred bucks? That doesn’t matter. “You can’t go throwing flaming objects at me!”

“But doesn’t your spidey sense help you?”

“It doesn’t work with…!” Peter bit his tongue and swallowed back that last word.

“Is something wrong with your powers?” Johnny quickly melted into concern.

“No,” Peter sighed. “It’s just complicated.” Johnny remained quiet, hoping he would continue but Peter had decided to change the conversation. “So, you have my attention.”

“Huh?”

“The reason you nearly turned me into a roasted Spider?” Peter glared at him from under the mask.

“Oh, yeah,” Johnny tucked his hair behind his ear.

“Sooo.”

Johnny looked down to his lap, “When did you decide to tell your girlfr- ex-girlfriend about this life.”

“That’s a bit tricky.” MJ already knew from the beginning. He could see Johnny waiting for an answer. “I guess when I knew I wanted to keep her in my life?”

“Weren’t you scared?”

“Well, yeah but I still had to tell her.” Peter gulped when Johnny's torso continued to lean towards him. The distance between their bodies steadily decreasing. Peter’s instinct screamed for him to escape, before selective forgotten emotions resurfaced, but there that look in Johnny’s eyes that scared Peter.

“But what if it was a deal-breaker? What if you telling them changed everything for the worse?”

He was weak for Johnny and he hated it. He hoped that Johnny himself would never find out. “You can’t go into a serious relationship halfway, either you’re all in or you’re not.” Peter's eyes start drifting to Johnny’s lips, soft and pink, and like gravity, he starts to drift towards them.

“Even if it means losing everything you have with them.” Peter gets a good slap in the face by reality just enough for his brain to start functioning again. He had put some distance between him and Johnny before the other glanced back up. Thankfully Johnny is clueless about Peter’s actions and blinks at him. “Spidey?”

* * *

He nearly kissed Johnny Storm. He wanted to kiss Johnny Storm. He was going to kiss Johnny Storm. If Peter hadn’t come to his senses back there, he couldn’t imagine what would have happened. A rejection from Johnny. An awkward atmosphere. A ruined friendship. There’s also the fact that he was probably seeing someone at the current moment. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling well?” Spencer squeezed Peter’s hand and frowned up at him. Spencer, his maybe-boyfriend, has been worried about the heavy look on Peter’s face since they arrived at the amusement park. The immense guilt brewing in Peter’s stomach couldn’t help but show on his face.

Peter forced a smile and nodded, “I’m fine.” He wasn’t fine. He thought he buried those feelings years ago, why did they resurface after all this time?

“We can take a break,” Spencer pulled him to a stop. “You look sick.”

“We’ve only been on two rides, I’m not weak.”

Spencer looked unconvinced, “I’m not kissing those lips if I see that face going green.”

“Oh really,” Peter leaned towards Spencer and pressed their lips together. He heard a tiny giggle from Spencer before he leaned in to kiss Peter back. This was good. What he had with Spencer felt right and was real. He didn’t need silly feelings with unrealistic expectations ruining what he already had.

Peter retracted and placed another quick peck, “Come on.” Peter towed Spencer to the nearest roller coaster he could find, and Spencer gladly followed with a giant grin on his face.

Peter pushed all his troubles to the back of his mind with Spencer at his side. He was able to distract himself from the flame head with quick chaste kisses with Spencer, and stuffing his gut down with popcorn and cotton candy. Taking a break from the thrill-seeking rides, they took a maze where a few of the walls were transparent. Safe to say Spencer was not the greatest at puzzles and details. 

“Ow,” Spencer had run into his third wall since they entered here. “I hate mazes.” He folded his arms and grumbled as a spot on his forehead turned red.

“Maybe you should watch where you are going?” Peter snickered.

“How is anybody supposed to see anything in this horrible lighting?” Peter grabbed Spencer’s shirt in the middle of his rant. Spencer raised an eyebrow at him to which Peter pushed his hand forward and knocked his hand against the mirror Spencer was about to walk into. Spencer went silent and folded his arms, “Why don’t you just lead the way then?” He may have the unfair advantage of Spidey sense to help him.

“It’s fun watching you suffer.”

“Oh, is that-” A tiny beeping interrupted the sentence.

“Do you hear that?” Peter looked around trying to find the source.

“Hear what?” Spencer’s eyes went wide, and he suddenly began to fidget. “I have to go to the bathroom, now.” Spencer dashed off without not waiting for a reply. Peter was sure he heard Spencer bump into a few mirrors, but he ran off pretty quickly. Does he even know the way out? Spencer had a hard time getting around the maze when they came in. Peter doubts he’ll have a swell time trying to find the exit.

“Oh, come on, where is the exit to this stupid thing.” Figures. Peter chuckled at the curse. He turned the corner with a shit-eating grin on his face and started,

“How are you lost already?” Peter stopped in his tracks when he saw the curly fluff of blonde hair. “Johnny?”

The human torch froze when he saw Peter, “P-P-Peter, what are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same question,” Peter stepped forward and looked around. No sign of Spencer. “Hey, have you seen a guy with black hair, around my height walking into the walls around here.”

“No, no, nope, just plain old me, alone, no one else,” Johnny’s smile was tight.

“Oh.” He didn’t know where Spencer had run off to. He swore he saw him run around this corner. This amusement park had fun making a name for itself with their maze attraction. It was painfully complicated with its dark lighting and transparent walls strategically placed to drive people like Spencer insane. Peter could only hope that Spencer could find a way out.

“You know you look busy and so am I,” Johnny started to back up, “so how about we catch up late- ow!” Johnny spun around in what was an attempt to leave this corner but instead walked right into one of the transparent walls. Peter blinked as Johnny cursed in pain. It was already weird running into Johnny, the one person he didn’t want to think about at an amusement park, but also in a maze. Johnny didn’t like doing those things. Maybe an exception would be on a date to get alone time with the person. Was Johnny on a date? Peter didn’t see any date. He should punch himself in the face for feeling relieved.

He should leave. Take the opening Johnny gave him and leave before he does something he regrets. “Do you need help?” He’s a bastard.

Johnny shook his head and kept had his hands follow along the mirrors to help guide him. “No, no,” He does. Peter is only asking because Peter Parker is not supposed to know much more than the public details about Johnny Storm. “I love mazes so I should be fine.” He loathes mazes. He’s seen Johnny on the edge of burning down a haystack maze.

“You know I’m also looking for the exit maybe I could tag along,” because he couldn’t leave Johnny in this helpless state, but Johnny would not just accept his help, so the only option left was to trick him.

“Oh,” Johnny straightened himself, “if that’s the case then sure.”

He may regret this.

Peter easily found an exit to the maze, but the journey was torture. He couldn’t even look at Johnny, much less hold a conversation with him, and Johnny wasn’t up for much conversation either. In fact, he avoided all eye contact with Peter. This looked like the beginning of a great friendship. Aren’t they just the bestest of friends. When they reached outside, they were both long in awkward silence.

“So uhh,” No small talk topics came to Peter’s mind. An attempt to end the heavy atmosphere worsened it with Johnny still waiting to hear the end of Peter’s sentence. “I should go I need to find my boyfriend.” Way to go Peter Parker.

“Oh,” Johnny ducked his head. His mouth curled down into a frown. “So, I guess I’ll see you around,” Johnny started to back away from him in the other direction.

“Yeah, I guess.” Spencer, Peter had to remind himself. He resisted the urge to call Johnny and entertain him. He was here with Spencer and he was not going to be an asshole on the second date. He watched Johnny spin on his heels and hurry to disappear into the crowd. Peter stood there, waiting for Spencer to get back. His eyes occasionally drifted off to the spot he last saw Johnny, but he quickly shut down any other thoughts.

When fifteen minutes had passed Peter started to get worried with no sign of Spencer. He wondered if Spencer was still stuck inside, walking into walls. He decided to ask the employees working at the maze. After a couple of questions, they were quick to check the cameras in the maze and confirmed that the only people in there were a family of four.

Peter then went in search of the nearest bathroom. If he didn’t find Spencer, he could always go back to the entrance of the maze. Arriving at the bathroom Peter was relieved to see Spencer strolling out. His mind did a double-take when he saw the deep frown etched into the usually jolly face as he spoke on the phone.

“Do you really need me now?” Spencer rolled his eyes. He didn’t notice Peter trailing some distance behind him. He could hear most of what Spencer was saying from the level the man was speaking. “I’m very busy.” Spencer's eyebrows furrowed even deeper as he listened to the person on the other side. “I’m on a date!” Spencer screamed into the phone “Believe it or not I have a life you know! Not all of us have found our soulmates and are living happily ever after!” Spencer's shoulders collapsed with all of his anger released. “No, just leave it,” he sighed. “I get it just give me a -”

Peter felt his Spidey sense and suddenly the ground beneath them was shaking. There was a loud rupture followed by a symphony of terrified screams. What did New York have in store for him today?

Was that a giant alien worm? In New York City? Heading straight for the amusement park? Wow just wow. Parker’s luck had a way of just slapping him in the face sometimes. Where else does this happen?! Peter snapped his head towards Spencer, who was in shock at the creature like the rest audience around him. Peter sighed in regret to himself, with his resolve to find the nearest hiding spot to transform to Spider-Man instead of running off with Spencer to a safe place. While the latter was rather tempting, there were other civilians exposed to danger that he had to protect.

As soon as he got changed, Peter swung up to a high structure to get a good vantage point of the amusement park. The most concerning thing right now were the people still stuck on the rides. Peter could see a disaster less than a mile away with that alien monster working its way around. The ride operators were working as fast as they could to have everyone off their respective ride but would need time, which means keeping said giant alien away as far as possible. He’s just happy to have someone like Spencer helping to evacuate the area. It’ll be much easier to get that thing under control with fewer people around

.

.

.

Wait...

Spencer?!

There he could see the black-haired male directing people inside enclosed rides and booths for shelter. This would be great, l if Spencer was not running exactly into said danger at the same time! Why can’t he ever date normal people that _run away_ in the face of danger? Does he have a type? A reckless, stupidly brave, always-gets-mixed-up-into-trouble type. Peter shot a web and swung down with a long sigh. Accelerating down he reached down and easily grabbed Spencer by the waist.

Spencer yelped when his feet were suddenly picked off the ground, and spun to see his masked face. “Spidey?!” Peter was impressed; most civilians would have spent a good minute screaming at a sudden pick-up.

“The one and only,” Peter set Spencer down once he was sure they were a good distance away from any danger. Spencer's eyes were blown wide at him. Peter remembered that he was a big fan of Spider-Man. The first time meeting his favorite superhero must be a shock. “Look, I’m really happy to see other civilians pitching in to do their part, but it would be great if you could get to safety.” Maybe a little talk from his hero could knock some sense in him.

Spencer's eyes hardened and he pushed himself away outside Spider-Man’s grip, “No, I can’t, my boyfriend is still down there.”

“Boyfriend?” Now that caught Peter’s attention.

Spencer placed his hands on his hips, “Peter Parker, you should know him.”

“I do.” He was boyfriend status!

“Well, I need to find him.” Spencer tried to step around and run right back into the hazard territory Peter just rescued him from. With his quick reflexes, Peter grabbed Spencer's shoulder and spun him right back around to the exit.

“No, you need to get to safety,” Peter pointed to the giant exit way of the amusement park every other sane person was running to. “I’ll find Peter and make sure he’s safe.”

“I’m not leaving without him.” Spencer refused again.

For the love of all that is stubborn in the world! “I’m sorry, are you not freaked out by the giant alien-looking worm terrorizing the park?” Peter pointed at the alien worm on a rampage screeching.

Spencer's eyes shifted up to it and he shrugged. Actually shrugged. “It’s not the worst thing I’ve seen.” Peter's jaw was on the floor. Spencer was not acting; Peter could see Spencer searching the monster up and down with half-lidded eyes waiting for something to impress him. It’s a giant alien worm rampaging through the city what more does he want?! An alien invasion?! He was extremely worried, not for Spencer’s obvious indifference of giant creatures destroying things, but because he was still going to ask him out on another date.

Peter didn’t have time to think over his interest in weird people. “Just get out of here, preferably somewhere safe and far away from here. I’ll find Peter!” Peter shot a web out and left Spencer with the hope that he would listen.

The worm had blasted through the merry-go-round and continued to screech

“I’m sorry sir!” Peter blasted a web ball in its face. “You surpass the maximum size allowed on that ride.” That was enough to catch its attention towards Peter and bared it razor teeth at him. “Look, buddy, I don’t make the rules, you’ll have to talk to management.” Peter flipped off seconds before the worm’s body tried to bash into him. Peter used the air time to shoot his web at the body of the monster to help restrain its movements. Peter then shot two of his webs to wrap around the monster and tightened his hold.

“I honestly think we can talk this out, spider to worm,” The worm started to lose against Peter’s strength. “I mean you’re a bug and I’m an arachnid but I’m sure we can meet in the middl-ah!.” A sudden strong pull from the worm the momentum threw Peter in the air. With his webs still attached to the worm, he swung around like one of the amusement park rides until he was whiplashed across the park into the Ferris Wheel controls. “I’ll take that as a no,” Peter groaned. He was definitely going to be feeling that tomorrow.

Peter’s head floated up to the screaming above him. There were still people trapped on the Ferris Wheel. He quickly grabbed sight of the worm which was making its way across to him. Not good. He pushed his aching body up and prepared himself to once again go head-on with a giant alien worm. An alien worm that now had a grudge against him. Before he could attack the worm, it hit against an invisible wall.

“Aaahhhh!” Ben came running out of nowhere and body-slammed into the worm sending it flying.

“Careful, Ben we don’t want to hurt it,” Reed's voice came in the distance, where he was being carried by Sue.

“Really, Stretch, that’s what you’re worried about!” Ben wrestled with the worm as it hissed its teeth after him. “Me hurting **it**!” Reed hopped down to help Ben and wrapped his body around the worm to stifle its movement.

“Are you hurt?” Sue landed next to Peter.

“No, no, nothing I can’t handle,” Peter shook his head. “More importantly, we need to get these people to safety.” Sue looked up at Ferris Wheel passengers and nodded.

“Got it!”

While Ben and Reed kept the monster under control Peter and Sue started to extract civilians from the ride and escort them to safety.

“So, would any of you know why this thing is rampaging through the city.” Peter ripped open the door and gave way for them to step on Sue’s levitating force-field. 

Sue’s shoulders fell and she let out a breath in exhaustion, “We may have busted an illegal underground alien auction.”

“New York has illegal underground alien auctions?” Well, color him surprised. 

“The wealthy got bored with their rare exotic animals.” She rolled her eyes and set down the mass of people they collected.

“So, they went for more extra-terrestrial tastes?”

“Would ya stop yappin’ and hurry so ya can help me down here?! I don’t know how long I can hold him down!” 

“Where is Johnny?” Peter asked Sue noticing the absence of petty talk and teasing towards him.

“Off doing better things,” Ben grumbled

“Ben...,” Reed started in warning. 

“I swear I’m globberin’ that kid when I see him.”

“Oh, I’m sorry that I’m not always readily available.” The Human Torch flew above them his tone displeased with Ben.

“Flamebrain!” Peter set another civilian on the ground.

“I thought you were busy?” Sue said with no ill-intent in her voice. 

“I was until this thing came and ruined everything,” Johnny mumbled under his breath. He hurried to rescue the last person on the Ferris wheel. He landed beside Sue and they both exchanged looks. Peter glanced between both of them a couple of times before he realized they were in the middle of one of their sibling standoffs.

“You could have told me you had a date,” Sue folded here arms

“You had a what?!” Both Johnny and Sue ignored Peter’s exclamation.

“It’s a bit weird right now I don’t want to scare him off.” Johnny's eyes drifted away from her

“How is telling me that you have a date going to scare him off?”

“Uhh, can we reverse back to the part about the date.” Peter tried once again to intervene.

“Because you would want to meet him.” Johnny gave her that look that she knew exactly what he was talking about. Peter had an inkling. He would be scared too if he was getting the ‘if you ever hurt him’ speech’ and Sue was on the other side. 

“Only if it was serious,” Sue threw her hands in the air, “which it obviously looks like it is.”

“Serious? How are you seeing someone, and I don’t know about them!” Peter pushed himself in front of Johnny. The green monster growing stronger in the pit of his stomach.

“It’s complicated okay!”

“Don’t worry about me, honey!” Reed shouted in the middle of their squabble.

“It’s not like we ain’t struggling to hold down this ugly bug!” Ben yelled as the worm’s movements

“Johnny,” Sue pointed at the worm and their two teammates tangled together

“On it” He flamed on and flew above them. Ben and Reed suddenly let the worm go

The bug hissed at the hot flames and curled up into a tight ball to protect itself.

“T-Thank you, Johnny,” Reed was finally able to catch his breath with everything finally in control. Johnny landed beside him along with Sue and Peter. The group went quiet everyone exchanging looks with each other until Reed stopped his glance on Johnny. He gave him a small smile, “Sooo, how was your date?” If there were metal bars in Peter’s hands, they would be bending in two.

* * *

Peter excused himself at the first opening, not being able to stomach any details about Johnny’s date with a boyfriend he forgot to mention to him. Another good slap in the face, sponsored by reality. Maybe now his heart would get the memo. File those dusty old feelings away for good where no one could find them. Better yet, burn them. Johnny already had plenty of better candidates to choose from.

Why was he even thinking about Johnny? He had Spencer now. He had his **boyfriend**, Spencer, to think about now. Peter quickly got changed and checked his phone. Three missed calls and ten text messages all from Spencer. “Shit!” Peter cursed under his breath. Peter immediately called and he got an immediate response.

“Hello, Peter? Where are you?! Are you hurt?!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Peter eased Spencer’s worries. “What about you?”

“I’m fine, nothing to worry about.”

Peter fixed the phone against his ear, “Where are you? I’ll meet you there.”

“Wellll,” Spencer trailed off. “I think I’m somewhere near that Rock n’ Roll coaster? Oh, I see the maze that we went in, never trying that again.”

Peter hoped he was hearing wrong. “Uhh, Spencer,” Peter cleaned out his ears, “it sounds like you are still in the amusement park.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“You’re what!” Spencer screamed at the volume and cried about his ears. “What are you doing there? Didn’t Spider-Man tell you to leave?!”

“Yeah but….” Spencer trailed off, probably trying to cook up some excuse.

“Don’t worry, stay right there I am coming to get you!” Peter ended the call before Spencer could reply. Completely reckless, stupid, not well thought out..!

He can’t believe he’s still going to ask this guy out again. Does he know how to pick them or what?

* * *

Peter didn’t run much of a distance since he got changed just a few rides away from the maze. He was able to easily spot out Spencer, especially since there was an absence of the usual thousands of people in the amusement park. But Spencer wasn’t alone.

“What the hell!” Peter was able to recognize Sue Storm, and she was in the middle of an argument with Spencer. She had that motherly scowl set on her face that she used to (sometimes still does) give to him, Johnny and the rest of the Fantastic Four when they have stepped out of line.

“I know okay! I know! So, I don’t need some goddamn lecture about what I’m doing.” But Peter has never seen anyone but Johnny snap back at Sue like that.

Her eyes narrowed down at Spencer with a terrifying ferocity, “Great, I don’t have to explain to you the moral implications of every single thing you are doing!”

“I’m being serious here!” Spencer still didn’t back down.

“If you were being serious, you wouldn’t be messing with this person like you are now. What are you going to do when they find out huh?!”

Spencer hesitated and dropped his head, “I’m not messing around; I’m planning on telling them when the time is right.”

Sue’s glare softened and she sighed “You don’t-,”

“Stop treating me like a kid, Sue! I can make my own decisions!” A watch suddenly appeared on Spencer’s wrist and Peter could instantly recognize it from its unique looking style. That was the watch that Johnny was wearing. It started to glitch and Peter saw the black hair on Spencer’s hair fade to blonde. His body and face shrunk slightly in size. As Peter watched Spencer transform, the one thing that remained the same were those damned blue eyes he couldn’t get out of his head. They were familiar because he’s been seeing them for years on the one and only Johnny Storm. “Shit,” Johnny cursed at the watch. “Why do you keep doing this?” Johnny groaned and looked ready to start a one-sided rant with the watch when he looked up and meet Peter's eyes. Peter was staring back at him with an unmoving gaze. They both know what he just saw.

Spencer was Johnny.

Johnny was Spencer.

What was it that he said before? That he had Spencer in his life? Finally moving on from Johnny? Peter could laugh at himself. Spencer wasn’t his.

Spencer wasn’t even real.

“P-Peter?” Johnny trembled. Sue turned to look at him, her eyes already clear about the situation. “Peter,” Johnny tried again. “J-Just let me explain, okay.”

Johnny flinched at Peter’s icy glare. Even Sue found herself taking a step back. “Explain what?!” His words dripping with venom towards the boy his heart ached for. He was an idiot. All those smiles, those laughs, those good times Peter treasured they were meaningless. None of it was real!

“Peter, please it’s not what you think!” Johnny’s voice cracked on the last three words. Those blue eyes Peter had been so obsessed with became glossy and started to pool with tears. Maybe a few moments ago when he hadn’t known the truth he would have rushed to Johnny’s side and dried them away with his fingers but now he had the burning in the back of his eyes to deal with. “Pete-”

“Save it for someone who cares Storm,” Peter spun away from Johnny, away from anything that could change his mind. He didn’t want to give Johnny a chance. So he did what was the easiest thing for him to do. The only thing he knew to do during these emotionally stressful situations.

He ran.

* * *

**A few weeks ago**

Johnny blinked and tried to steady his breath. Just a moment ago he was out flying above New York City in an epic battle with his team and Spider-Man against a group of wannabe magicians. They had managed to corner the group but in a rushed moment to wrap it up quickly he got caught off guard with a spell and got a direct hit. The last thing he remembered was Spider-Man reaching out for him before blacking out. Now he was standing in the middle of a kitchen he was unfamiliar with; in an apartment, he couldn’t identify with no idea what that spell did. He would say teleportation, but he wasn’t in his uniform. He was in pajamas with a fresh cup of coffee sitting in front of him.

Still, he had everything under control. Just remember what Reed said, ‘Don’t freak out and….’ He may have forgotten the rest. But he’s sure the most important part was don’t freak out. He can do that.

“Daddy?” Johnny went still when a little boy with light brown hair and blue eyes looked right up at him.

Okay, he was freaking out!

**To be continued**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this. Sorry it took way longer that I expected I did not expect this to go pass 6 pages/ 2000 words but here it is! I already have the next story set up so you will be getting Johnny's point of view next time. Special thanks to fandom-mashup for beta-ing, they helped make this experience a lot more enjoyable for you guys.
> 
> So tell me what you guys think, leave a comment and your kudos.
> 
> P.S Comments actually get me really hyped and I really want to know what you guys are thinking!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
